


Dude, why am I 11 again?

by clayrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayrin/pseuds/clayrin
Summary: Pro Tip: don't let your friends summon Demons. Just no. And I don't care what the internet says, September is not Halloween. The veil is not thinner and shit went epicly sideways. Longstory short, there is cake stuck to the celling (I'm dead if I ever make it home), my cats are green, and I am at Hogwarts. Which, fuck yes! Hogwarts baby! *Insert bad victory dance here* But also, I'm 11 again. It's 1991. I'm 17. I am a gen-z kid. I'm screwed without the internet.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbass friends are not the best when paired with cake and spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is posting again! I'm not going to make any promises about uploading, cause we both know any schedule is doomed. I'm currently taking summer classes (yay?) so we shall see how much gets done.

“Let’s summon a demon!”

_ hell no _

“Hell Yeah!”

_ fuck _

And I thought this year would be normal. Nothing big happens at 17. You can already drive, but you still aren’t an adult. It started off okay. There were cake and pizza, we watched movies, listened to music and talked shit about teachers as you do. Now though, since my parents were pretending they couldn't hear us yelling from upstairs instead of from the kitchen, the wheels started to fly off. I knew that would happen, but I thought like truth or dare or Cards Against Humanity. Not the occult, which is the equivalent of the wheels lodging themselves in the ceiling. 

Don’t get me wrong, I love Harry Potter to the point where the librarians have banned me from checking them out again (true story) because reading them ten times is apparently ‘not healthy’ and I need a new interest. I also fricking love SPN and all that jazz and have done extensive research into all of the creatures and myths mentioned, but I don’t want that shit in my house. I’m already 90% sure room is already haunted, and I don’t need a fucking demon in my house. 

“Guys, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Oh come on, you know it’s not real. Just do it for the aesthetic. Then we have cool pictures!”

_ Ugh. _

“Fine” I muttered. This did not sit well with me. I wandered into the kitchen to get salt and a lighter and came back with a cat instead. 

“Stella, Dim-star, ember of my life, my friends are fucking stupid,” I whisper into the top of her head, “but we love them anyway. Don’t eat their hair.” I set her down and she proceeds to fall off the couch. 

We set up on the floor of the living room, pushing the old rug out of the way so we don’t light it on fire or still salt or water on it. We sat in a circle and I read the warning attached to the spell we found online.

“‘Works best when the veil is thin. Samhain or Halloween as it’s become known work best.’ It’s September.” I say looking around. Chloe shrugs.

“Close enough.”

I handed the spell to the person next to me and made them read it. Any degree of separation I can get is good. As she read I got the tunnel vision that normally accompanies staring at a fire even though I was looking at the tile floor. Sounds muffled slightly and my ears popped. The second she stopped reading, the candle blew out plunging us into darkness. The lights had been turned out for dramatic effect and it was well past 11 p.m.  I was booted out of my cozy trance and it felt like all my hair was standing on end. I heard a high pitched whine emanating from down the hall which started to very quickly louder. My cats came bolting into the circle and started to his at my laptop.

I shot up and turned on the lights. All my friends and both my cats were inside the circle drawn on the floor. My cats were… green. My cats were green. 

_ what the fuck _

A small rumble started to build as that thought registered in my mind. The pictures on the wall started to rattle and I wound up flat on my ass staring at the ceiling which now contained the remnants of the cake that had been forgotten on the Coffee table. A flash of light. Falling. Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray wakes up at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like productivity is working! Kinda. I did this instead of other homework but it's better than nothing. Don't hold your breath for this to continue. I'm working on it, but I kinda suck at scheduled events if I don't have to meet someone face to face. Let me know any spelling errors or such. My dyslexic ass appreciates it greatly.

I awoke with a soft groan. The cold stone ground beneath my back seemed both rougher and more solid underneath my back then my tile bedroom floor. I stretch slowly, a full-body shudder wracking my frame and making my bones feel hollow. I belatedly register voices around my head and lights shifting behind my eyelids paining the former blackness in shades of pink and red. I don’t recognize any of them. I know what my family sounds like, and looks like even with my eyes closed. This ain't it. 

I tense slightly and try and catalog each of my limbs and try to a subtly as possible check each toe and finger without alerting those around me that I’m awake. Slightly pointless after I stretched but they don’t know me. They don’t know how I sleep. 

“I think she’s waking up.” That voice sounds grim and tired. I don’t know who they are but I don’t blame them.

“Be quiet, Severus. We don’t want to scare her.” She sounds Scottish. I don’t know any Schottish people.

“We don’t know who she is or how she got here! She should be scared!” He has a point. Wait, how did I get here? Where is here? It’s too cold to be anywhere close to home no matter how good the AC is. I vaguely remember gree and a bright light. Aliens? No, they probably don’t speak English, and if they do, they would be smart to avoid us.

I feel the ghosting of air as something runs over the length of my body. 

“She's awake.” She sounds mildly concerned. British.

Well, damn. There goes my plan to pretend to still be out of it. I slowly and grumpily open my eyes and immediately wish I hadn't. My breath immediately leaves my mouth in a pained huff and my eyes snap closed again aginst the sabers of light as I pull heavy arms up to cover my face. My head feels like it’s melting. My entire body aches like I just fell down a flight of stairs.

“Oww,” I moan lowly. I don’t deal well with pain which is unfortunate as I’m the least graceful person on earth. I once fell into a closed stairwell. 

“You can obviously hear us. Who are you?” The first voice, Severus asks coldly and to the point.

“Grace.” I breathe, trying not to inhale deeply. A sharp intake of breath from the people around me 

“American..” A fourth voice says, clearly surprised. He sounds old and grandfatherly. British. 

“Yeah? What else would I be?” I ask, pain temporarily forgotten.

“Do you know where you are Miss Grace?” the fourth voice askes gently.

“...I’m guessing not Denver?” I feel dread start to settle in my stomach like rocks at the bottom of a lake. 

“You’re in Scotland.” He sounds concerned now. “It’s November 1st, 1991.”

“...Fuck….. Wait! What?” I shoot up eyes open again and am once again aware of my pain feel shooting pain running through every bone in my body, they feel like they are shattering. I can’t see. I panic and reach blindly for my glasses. I feel them pressed gently into my palm by a pair of wrinkled, soft hands. They feel like my grandmother’s. I jam them on my face. It’s still blurry, but better. Why is it still blurry? My prescription can’t change overnight! I look down at my body. It’s much smaller than it should be. That's not saying much seeing as I’m the human equivalent of Baymax from big hero 6, but still. I used to be about a foot taller. And not as tube-like. Curvier. I stare pointedly at my chest which is about ten sizes too small. 

I look up and see the Four adults staring at me in varying states of concern. I stare back in amazed horror. I recognize them. That's Snape. And Pomfrey. And McGonigal. And  _ Dumbledore. _

Holy. Shit.


End file.
